Life's a Mystery
by Dangerpronek
Summary: A series focusing on the life of the two members Fred and Daphne in Mystery inc. Taking you through everything from first confessions of feelings, wedding day, marriage, children and more. Simple, but I'm sure Fraphne fans will hopefully enjoy. Rated T.


A/N: I'm really excited about this series because each chapter is basically a full one shot. So you'll never be left with a cliff hanger forever because I didn't finish. I'm writing a timeline of Fred and Daphne's relationship, including memories, and all.

Starting off with the confession of feelings I'll be writing their wedding, newlywed life, babies, parenting and if it goes well, grandparent life too! Lol it's something I've wanted to do for a while now, so I'm excited to get it uploaded at last!

Please review and leave me and ideas or memories you'd like me to write and add in this series. I'm listening and really open to adding some in.

Chapter 1: Confessions

"Like what's wrong buddy?" Shaggy asked, cramming a second slice of pizza into his mouth. Fred sat with his chin rested in his hand, gazing into the distant. Lost in the never ending trance of his mind.

"Reddy!" Scooby barked loudly. Snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He solemnly answered. Shaggy and Scooby exchanged looks of confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking..." Fred replied simply, exhaling a heavy sigh afterwards.

"You seem to do that a lot lately." Shaggy said playfully with his mouth stuffed full. Scooby nodded his head in agreement. Fred still didn't seem to pay much attention to their comments.

"Dude..seriously, what's wrong? You've been pacing around the house all day, silent and in another world. You haven't even ate!" Shaggy exclaimed, catching Fred's attention at last.

"I'm sorry guys..I didn't realize how obvious I was..." Feeling the embarrassment turn his face red.

"Like, we just wanna know what's going on." Shaggy said, Scooby agreeing. "We're here for you, it's okay to talk."

Fred groaned. "I feel so confused..Daphne went missing again last night, I nearly broke down in a panic attack. I can't explain it, but when she's in danger I can barely breathe!" He confessed, a weight lifting off his chest as he let his emotions leak out, which he rarely did. "When my leg was broken a few weeks ago..that's when it really began to sink into me..she's so kind hearted, tender, sweet, and loving. Call me crazy, but I feel like when she took care of me..she maybe could..I don't know..love me too? Crazy idea! Right?!" The lanky man and his dog just blinked, looking straight across towards him.

"Like first off." Shaggy began, swallowing his fourth slice. "Have you talked to her?" Immediately Fred laughed nervously,

"Uhhh, well I..alright! No." He admitted defeatedly.

"Dude! Why are you so scared of a girl you've known forever?!" Shaggy pounced on the question Fred pondered upon for years now.

"That's just the problem Shaggy! We've been friends since I can remember. What if these crazy feelings I'm feeling ruin the friendship we have? I can't imagine my life without her."

"Whose the man that tells me to face my fears?" Fred cut his eyes as Shaggy's face inched closer towards him.

"Uhh..uh, is this a trick question?" He asked in confusion.

"You man!" Scooby and Shaggy shouted.

"Oh, right..but that's different! That's angry people in scary masks. This is a cute girl!"

"Like Fred, that doesn't make any sense." Shaggy simply remarked.

"You're going to lose your chance Freddy." Sipping his smoothie. "Daphne's going to want to settle down someday and you never know when the right man is going to come around and offer her something she can't refuse."

"No.."Fred said sadly in his more childish tone.

"Like yeah..that's why you need to talk to her. What if she feels the same way? You ever thought about that?" Fred focused out the window of the Malt Shop, what if she did like him too? Then what? He imagined they'd be happy together.

"Okay! I'm gonna do it! I'm going to talk to her!" He announced hopeful.

"You can do it!" Scooby and Shaggy cheered!

"You guys go search the beach, Daphne and I will look in the Light House. " Fred directed as usual. Shaggy winked obviously at him.

"Like suuuree thing buddy!" Velma raised a brow, looking at him with confusion written on her face.

"Well okay then..let's go." Velma said, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Where do you think he went?" Daphne asked, scanning the dusty abandon lighthouse with her flashlight. Fred didn't respond.

"Fred!" Daphne snapped, immediately catching his attention.

"What did you say Daph?" Daphne face palmed herself. "Ughh! Fred Jones you're not even listening to me."

"Sorry Daphne, I'm just-" he paused, looking into her eyes. She crossed her arms in her usual sassy way. He grinned.

"What is with you tonight?" Slightly laughing when she said it. He turned away, continuing to hunt clues.

"You don't make this easy.." He mumbled under his breath.

"Seriously Freddy...is everything okay? You've been acting..err well..strange since we started this mystery tonight." The genuine concern in her voice triggered the green light switch in his heart. This was his chance. At last he could admit his feelings and free himself fr this constant wonder.

"Actually Daph, there is something kinda bothering me." He started.

She suddenly spotted the terrifying glowing green eyes of the legendary shipwreck ghost pirate. "Yeah?" She replied, half listening, but mostly hypnotized by the green eyes.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it!" His voice raising with excitement. "Daphne Blake, I like you! And I mean, *really* like you. I have for years now, but I guess I was too busy letting my emotions get the better of me and I was scared I would ruin our incredible friendship. But I'm ready now! I'm ready to see how you feel about becoming more." When she didn't respond, he whipped around to see her reaction.

"DAPHNE!" He shouted, seeing her in the trance of the ghost pirate. "Snap out of it! Don't look into his eyes!" He demanded, covering her eyes with his hands. Angry cackling came from the pirate. "Really buster! You had to put her in a trance NOW!" Fred frantically yelled. Pulling out his water bottle, he quickly unscrewed the cap and splashed it onto her face, soaking her hair. "Come on Daphne, wake up.." He pleaded, shaking her gently by her petite arms.

"Freddy! I'm wet!" She screeched, waking out of her trance. He smiled brightly immediately at her.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed breathlessly. She nodded, softly returning the smile.

"Umm, shouldn't we run?" She questioned. Both looked over at the furious pirate floating above their heads.

"Oh, right. RUN!" He shouted.

Both began running down the endless swirling stairs of the lighthouse.

Daphne felt her foot cut right though the rotten wood of the creaky stair. She breathed rapidly, trying her hardest to get her leg unstuck.

"FREDDY!" She screamed in a panic. He turned around and jogged back up the stairs, he had ran ahead thinking she was closer behind him.

"I'm stuck!" She cried innocently. He placed his hands under her arms, gently attempting to pull her out of the hole. A sword dashed in between the two, crashing the window beside them. Glass shattering over them. Daphne gripped onto him tightly.

"Hold on Daphne! I'll get you out of here!" He promised, looking into her eyes that were filled with fear.

"You should just leave! It's my fault we're stuck here now!" He shook his head, still fighting to free her.

"Daphne! I'll never leave you!" He boldly confessed. At last freeing her leg. He carefully placed her feet on the next stair. Instantly she felt the excruciating pain in her leg.

"Ow! Freddy, I can't-" she began to tear up, grabbing his arms for support.

"I'll carry you!" His strong heroic voice assured. Scooping her into his arms, running down the stairs as fast as his feet could go.

Finally they reached the bottom of the winding stairs. Fred jiggled the door out. "What's wrong?" Daphne asked after hearing his sigh of frustration.

"The door's locked!" He exclaimed.

"There! We can go down there!" Pointing at the basement door on the floor.

"Hold on!" He instructed. Wasting no time, he yanked open the door, crawling down the latter into the very bottom of the lighthouse. Daphne flipped her flashlight on.

"Jeepers. It's creepy down here." Fred gently sat her on the concrete floor.

"What are you doing?"

Flashing his light around the room.

"Looking for a way out." He answered.

A dripping water sound echoed through the airy surroundings.

"Do you here that?" Daphne questioned. Nodding, he walked over towards in the direction of the sound. "It's getting louder." He noticed, suddenly his foot stepped in a puddle. Both shined their lights on the water, discovering it was much more than a puddle.

"It's a trap!" He concluded.

"The ghost pirate is releasing the extra water from the high tide under here. In an hour we could drown."

"What should we do?" She asked, pressing against the wall as she attempted to stand. "Ouch!" Crying out in pain when her foot hit the floor. He rushed over to her side, catching her fall.

"For starters, you need to stay off your leg Daph." He kindly confirmed, gently sitting her back down.

Ten minutes had gone by, Fred still beat his fist against the steal door.

"Freddy, please stop." Daphne pleaded from her uncomfortable seat on the cold floor.

"It'll open! I'll get you out!" He remarked, short of breath.

She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Fred." Her voice sounding so sad, he actually stopped in his tracks, looking down at her. "What are you talking about?" He asked, still catching his breath, climbing down the ladder.

"I'm sorry for almost getting stuck in the ghosts trance, and for getting stuck on the stairs. Along with hurting my leg. And I'm sorry I pointed us into this direction." He couldn't recall a time he'd saw her this upset over something in a while.

"Sometimes I think you should just replace me..I never do any good." He scooped her up into his arms, seeing the water was now reaching her waist while she sat.

"Replace you? Daphne, I can't believe you'd say that." She looked up at him softly smiling at her.

"You're irreplaceable. You make me a better guy. Truthfully..Daphne you're my best friend." She smiled.

"You're mine too." She cheerfully reminded.

"Best friends, make great team mates . We work so well together, and whenever you fall, find danger, danger catches you and you need someone, it doesn't bother me a bit, actually I love it. I wouldn't want anyone else by your side to help you, but me." He sweetly said, his heart beginning to pound harder.

"Awh Fred-" he shook his head softly.

"Daphne, I know times going by faster and faster everyday and that I've been missing chances because I'm afraid that I would ruin what we have. But the thought of someone else being your night in armor, your driver, most importantly..your best friend..just the very thought of it breaks my heart. Because Daphne Blake...I like you. A lot. Enough to say I don't just like you, I love you." He confessed, it feeling so much more natural and relaxed than he could have ever dreamt.

"Oh Freddy.." She gasped breathlessly, hugging him softly.

"I've been in love with you for so long!" He laughed at her excited reaction. "I even told Velma about it!" He grinned. "I had to get some advice so I asked Shaggy and Scooby." He admitted lightly. Both laughed. "They'd say JUST TALK TO HIM..HER!" The said at the same time , laughing harder.

"We should've listened.." Daphne shyly said looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah.." He sighed, enjoying this moment admiring her eyes looking into his.

"Freddy, you're shaking." Daphne noticed, concern raising in her voice. "This waters pretty cold." The water now reaching above his knees.

"I'm sorry Daph..I don't know how we can escape.." Pressing his head against hers.

"It's okay Fred..you did your best. I'm so proud of you, everyday." Her voice lowering to a whisper.

"I love you so much." He smoothed in her ear. He felt a squeeze around his neck, he'd been holding her in bridal style for a while now.

Nose to nose she leaned in, their lips colliding together, sharing the most blissful kiss.

"I love you too." She whispered, sending butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Fred! Daphne!" Familiar voices of Shaggy, Velma and Scooby shouted. The two looked up, there they stood at the same doorway they came in though. "You found us!" Daphne joyfully cried.

"We caught the ghost pirate!" Velma announced. "Turns out it was the old lighthouse keeper, long story..." She explained.

"Daphne's leg is hurt! Shaggy go get the van, I'll carry her up the ladder." Grabbing hold of the rusty ladder.

"I knew you'd get us out of here.." Daphne said quietly, kissing his cold face lightly.

"There you go Daph! The remotes here, favorite coffee there and right here is your fashion magazines. Latest editions, of course. And I don't wanna see that leg off the cushions either little miss danger prone." Fred playfully said to his dainty red headed girlfriend.

She giggled lightly. "This is all nice, but I think it's missing something..someone. " she winked, hinting him the obvious. "I just don't think it would be a real movie date without my date." He laughed.

"You know I wouldn't leave you hanging." He replied, sitting beside her on the sofa, wrapping one arm around her. "I love this.." She happily sighed, resting her head on his chest. "I love you..I just never imagined our first official date would be you in a cast on my sofa." She laughed. Her face blushing red. He leaned in, giving her a peck on the forehead. She quickly returned the favor by locking lips with him for a few blissful seconds.

"I love you too, boyfriend!" She giggled. "I just love saying that!" Giddily grinning. He laughed.

"Keep saying it, because I love hearing it, girlfriend." He playfully replied,

THE END.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little story on Fred's confession of his feelings. I'm sure they're errors that I missed in it and it's certainly not the best ever! Lol I wish I was a beautiful breath taking writer, but sadly I am not! Lol But I hope this isn't too awful and you enjoy what I do write! I'm so excited to write another "episode" of this life series of Fred and Daphne, and of course the others too, just not focusing on them as much.


End file.
